Verdammtenstadt
Verdammtenstadt, German for "The Damned City", is the 4th available map in . True to its name, it is a destroyed village completely overrun by zombies. Layout Verdammtenstadt is one of the largest maps in the game. The center of the map consists of the main portion of the village in the form of a town plaza surrounded by small destroyed houses. In the center of the village is a destroyed, headless statue. The outskirts of the map feature farmland towards the right, and scattered and destroyed village buildings on the left. Tactics Verdammtenstadt differentiates itself from the previous three maps in two major ways. The first is its size, which allows for much more freedom for players and makes it considerably easier. The second major difference is the spawn points of the zombies which are positioned mostly within sewer systems positioned within the city, so rather than a player repairing barricades to keep zombies from breaking in, players begin trying to outrun the zombies. Due to its large space, this is actually much easier than it might sound. An SMG or a pistol is perfect for creating distance between the player and the zombies, and any larger weapons such as assault rifles, machine guns, or shotguns are perfect for turning around and mowing them down after creating a large enough distance. The town plaza can be a dangerous area when zombies appear in swarms, due to the number of open flanks a player has. Moving into a house with few barricades during multiplayer may be efficient if players take up individual tasks (i.e. one repairs barricades, another focuses on defending the entrance). A good tactic is to take out the first few spawning zombies immediately with whatever weapon. When the zombies begin spawning in larger number, it is best to switch to something with good mobility such as pistols or SMGs and running around the outskirts of the map to force zombies into a circle but rather than shooting those that are following the player, it is recommended to use the SMG or pistol on those zombies which spawn ahead of the player. Once zombies have stopped spawning, it is advisable to switch to a heavy duty crowd control weapon, turn around, and begin controlling the crowd, backing up and creating more distance whenever necessary. Another helpful tactic is to position yourself above the Southeast building, near the arm of the statue. Zombies will only come at the player from the town plaza and will hardly ever attempt to flank the player. If a Devastator appears, players' first priority should be to get far away enough that the Devastator is just out of view, due to its wide radius ground slam attack. Once the faster zombies are eliminated, players should focus on keeping the Devastator just out of view on the main screen, and using a heavier, ranged weapon such as an assault rifle or machine gun to eliminate it, using the mini-map as a guide of where to aim. Due to the Devastator's large size and relatively slow movement, being out of view shouldn't be much of an issue, and heavier weapons still won't give the Devastator much of an opportunity to catch up assuming that the player is constantly moving. Category:Zombie Assault 3: Maps Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:Missions Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile